Brian and Vinny: Millionaire Dogs
by LDEJRuff
Summary: When Vinny wins fifty million dollars in a website contest and shares half the money with Brian, the two dogs enjoy what it's like to live as millionaires. However, when they invest on an invention Stewie creates for a company, they soon find out the importance of being rich. Loosely based on the Rugrats episode "Chuckie is Rich".


_Brian and Vinny: Millionaire Dogs_

by LDEJRuff

Chapter 1 - A Golden Opportunity

* * *

It all started one afternoon at the Griffin house. Peter, Lois and the kids were getting ready to spend the weekend at the Pewterschmidt mansion, leaving their dogs at home.

"Okay, everyone," Lois said to the other members. "I'm sure our weekend at my parents' mansion will be fine."

"Yeah," Chris agreed. "I can hardly wait to see Grandma and Grandpa again."

"Me, too," Meg added.

"Okay, kids," Lois began. "Let's go."

"Hold on, Lois," Peter halted. "We need to make sure about a petsitter for Brian and Vinny."

"Brian and Vinny don't need a petsitter, Peter," Lois disagreed. "They can take care of themselves."

"Of course we can," Brian agreed, coming out of the kitchen. "After all, we need all weekend to share some brotherly love, right?"

"Yeah," Peter answered. "Let's just hope the house is still standing when we return."

"Okay, everyone," Brian said, waving. "See you in a few days."

"Bye, Brian," Lois waved back. She then called, "Bye, Vinny. Take care of yourself and Brian, okay?"

"Don't worry, Lois," Vinny called back from inside the kitchen. "We'll be just fine."

As the human family members walked out the door, Brian went back inside the kitchen, where Vinny was using his tablet.

"This is amazing, Vinny," Brian said. "We have a whole weekend all to ourselves."

"Yeah," Vinny agreed. "I'm hoping that the roof won't cave in so much, the termites begin to complain."

"Oh, Vin, you're just exaggerating," Brian laughed.

As Vinny was checking his e-mail, he got a message from a website for Writers Sweeping Home.

"Hey," Vinny said, noticing the message. "I got a message from Writers Sweeping Home."

"Vinny," Brian said, lowering his eyebrows. "Everyone enters those silly websites."

"Oh, you don't understand," Vinny replied. "This is a website for a direct-marketing company that can give prizes. People who enter can win ten, twenty-five, or even fifty million dollars."

"Come on, Vinny," Brian disbelieved. "Nobody actually wins those things."

"Shows how much _you_ know, Brian," Vinny replied. "Ever hear of Alicia Jewel of Dayton, Ohio, or James Waldburger of Frankfort, Kentucky?"

"Can't say that I have," Brian rolled his eyes.

"Well," Vinny began, "_they_ won fifty mil, and I could be next."

Vinny clicked on the button that said "Click here to win".

* * *

Six weeks have passed, and the Griffin family was watching TV when there was a knock on the door. Peter walked over to the door and saw a man dressed in a suit, holding a big check.

"Does Vinny Griffin live here?" the man asked.

"That would be yours truly," Vinny said, walking to the door.

"Do you know why I'm visiting 300 Spooner Street, Quahog, Rhode Island?" the man asked.

"Let me guess," Vinny replied. "Is it because I won fifty mil?"

"Funny you should ask, Mr. Griffin," the man said. "You're the winner of our fifty million dollar prize this quarter year."

"Wow," Vinny said, shedding tears of joy. "Imagine that."

"Vinny," Peter said. "You entered a contest and won? That's great! Holy crap!"

"I can't believe it," Brian thought. "Vinny actually won a contest."

* * *

In two weeks' time, Vinny agreed to share half of his winning money with Brian. Together, they bought a mansion with it. They had dressed up in fancy outfits on the day of their move to the mansion.

"You know, I gotta say, fellas," Peter began, "this is the best thing you have ever done. Just think, our dogs being millionaires, and we don't have to write a will to give money away after one of us passes on. Anyway, how much do I have to owe you guys?"

"Well, actually, there's a fifty-thousand-dollar-minimum investment," Brian answered.

"On second thought," Peter continued, "I should liquidate my assets, like the time I liquidated the family's food."

**Cutaway:** We see the Griffin family in the kitchen with cups of liquid in front of them.

"Peter, are you sure we can drink all of this stuff?" Lois asked.

"Sure," Peter answered. "It's just our supper."

Back to present day.

"Don't worry, Peter," Vinny assured. "No matter if we're far apart or near, we'll still be friends."

"We'll, yeah, I hope so," Peter agreed. "Okay, guys, see you around."

With that, Brian and Vinny entered the limousine. Stewie watched the limo drive off from his bedroom window with a tear in his eye.

"Oh, my god," he said. "There go my canine companions. It's going to be tough without them living in the household. Who am I going to time travel with? Who am I going to travel the Multiverse with?"


End file.
